That Feeling
by Amai
Summary: Fluffy Jyou x Iori fic. There's really nothing else to say....it's cute, though.


That Feeling

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **Just a short **Iojyou**/**Jyouri** (eh? I don't know…)or **Joe **x **Cody** piece I thought up as I was sitting down maybe…an hour ago. No one ever writes Iori into any romances, so I thought I would. But then…I began thinking of his age as well, and I got…well, this. I think it came out pretty nice, for my first Iori/Jyouri fic, don't you think? Reviews are highly appreciated.

It was spring. A time for freedom, a time for living. A time for love. He knew that he wasn't of the age to think such things (at least, that's what Okaasan had told him), but as his emerald eyes watched the several lovers walk by, hands touching intimately, little kisses blown to each other, he couldn't help but to wonder: what would it be like to experience that?

_"Just wait until you're older, Iori. You'll understand it better then."_

Those voices always preached the same thing. Be it from Okaasan or from Miyako-chan. Always the same thing. When he was older, he'd understand. But he didn't want to understand when he was older. He wanted to know now. As the keeper of knowledge he had a _right_ to understand…to know. He wondered how it felt when Miyako-chan droned on in secret about Hikari. What caused her to act so…illogical with her smitten words of"My Tenshi", "My Light". He could have dismissed it as her being overdramatic….but as silly as it sounded, he had a feeling what Miyako-chan felt towards their companion of Light was pure love. She was the Holder of Love, wasn't she? She would know that she was truly in love, wouldn't she?

Then why wouldn't she answer him when he asked her about it? It was frustrating to him…

He believed he did actually feel some scraps of what could be called love, though. It always happened when he was with the first bearer of Reliability. Kido Jyou. Or Jyou-san, as he called him. He knew he felt _something_ when he was with him…

…was that love? 

Iori turned away. Why was he thinking of such things? He was but a child….they didn't have to think of love yet. Of course, that didn't deny the faint fluttering the stoic boy felt as none other than Jyou approached him from a slight distance away.

"Jyou-san?" He called, stopping his steps to let the elder boy catch up.

_That fluttering sensation…_

__"Ohayo Iori!" He smiled brightly as he finally caught up to the younger one. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Na.." The shorter of the two started as to wondering why Jyou hadn't 'expected' to see him walking around, when he stopped, noticing where exactly he was. Close to the main doors of Jyou's school. As if he was waiting for him…again, that fluttering feeling started up.

_…is this how love feels?_

__"I was just walking." He said, looking down a bit. "I have kendo practice in about fifteen minutes, but I thought a walk might be nice, I guess."

Jyou nodded, and the two began to walk in comfortable silence. Iori kept finding himself turning to look at Jyou.

_That fluttering sensation…_

__"I…was thinking." Iori finally spoke up, after a while of thoughts to himself. "Jyou-san?" He looked up at him, his eyes clouded with curiosity. "Have you…ever experienced love before? I know it may sound weird coming from me, but…I've always wanted to know how it felt."

Jyou seemed taken aback by the blunt statement, as he murmured, "Uh…Iori, I don't think I'm the best one to ask, but.." He looked back at the younger boy; Iori could swear he saw a faint trail of rose streak Jyou's cheeks. 

_That fluttering sensation…_

__"…but, I suppose I could describe it as a feeling of excitement. Kind of like butterflies."

"Have you ever been in love, Jyou-san?" Iori asked again, feeling some sense of relief as he was finally being answered the questions he had wanted to know for so long.

Again, Jyou hesitated, the blush on his face more evident. "Well, I suppose you could say I've been in love…but I don't really consider that true. They could have been crushes, I don't know. I do still feel something when I pass them, but it's small…love? Maybe." He laughed suddenly, tapping Iori on the head. "These are tough questions, Iori! But if you really want to know, I haven't even been kissed before, let alone truly been in love."

"Would you kiss me?"

"What?" Jyou's surprise showed as his eyes widened a bit at Iori's last question. He was right to the point.

"Would you kiss me?" He restated his question. Iori had no real idea why he wanted Jyou to do such a thing, but he supposed it was something to do with that fluttering feeling that was creeping its way through his stomach. Maybe, he would know if he kissed him….maybe. Although he seemed quite mature for a nine year old, he was still pouring with the innocence that defined him as one of that age.

"Why would you want me to kiss you, Iori?" Jyou blinked. He wasn't quite sure, but he was starting to get a feeling what Iori wanted to know…

"Because I want to know if this is what love feels like." He pointed to his stomach, as that was where all the 'butterflies' or so were coming from. "Maybe a kiss would prove that."

"Maybe…" Although Iori hadn't said it, Jyou knew where his feelings laid. And though he didn't reject them, he couldn't say he accepted them….yet.

_…when you're older…_

_ _

Jyou bent down ever so slightly, and lightly brushed his lips on Iori's. It wasn't too soft, as if nothing happened, but it wasn't to heavy either. It was a kiss. No more, no less. He let go gently and stood up straight, looking Iori in his emerald eyes. Iori said nothing, but placed a hand to touch where he had been kissed. That fluttering feeling had increased, as a faint blush appeared on his face. But looking up at Jyou, so busy, so grown up, so…unattainable, he came to a conclusion.

"So what now?" Jyou queried.

A faint smile graced Iori's face as he lightly took Jyou's hand in his own. "Maybe when I'm older, Jyou-san." Was all he said, and he was right. Maybe when he was older he would know if what he felt for Jyou was real. Maybe.

But until then, he would just enjoy that fluttering sensation as it was.


End file.
